Mis Mejores Regalos
by Serenity Amaya
Summary: UA. Cada cumpleaños ha sido especial...Por que tengo a mis dos grandes amores... Mi querido Darien y Mi pequeña Rinnie. One shot en honor al Cumple de Serena.


**Mis mejores regalos**

Hoy es 30 de Junio, y solo significa una cosa ¡es mi cumpleaños!, por fin después de 12 largos meses al fin llego, todo un día para consentirme además del Día de las Madres, bueno lo descubrieron, estoy casada y tengo una hija preciosa.

Antes que nada debo presentarme mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, y el día de hoy cumplo 33 años pero aun me sigo manteniendo joven, soy psicóloga, estoy felizmente casada con el mejor hombre del mundo, Darien Chiba, que es 6 años más grande que yo, pero que importa para el amor no hay edad.

Él es pediatra, lucho mucho para sacar su carrera, pero lo logro y tenemos una hermosa hija llamada Serena, pero de cariño le decimos Rinnie.

Les contare un poco de cómo conocí a Darien,y de cómo llegamos a formar la familia que somos hoy en dia.

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 14 años, iba en segundo de secundaria, era una niña algo perezosa, pero en la escuela me iba bien, excepto por un pequeño problema mi peor enemigo: las matemáticas, aunque me ayudaron un poco ese día. A todas mis amigas les iba bien, sobre todo a Amy que ahora es una de las mejores neurocirujanas de Tokio, a Rei tampoco le iba mal, actualmente es una de las mejores administradoras de una gran empresa en Londres, Lita también se salvaba y es una de las mejores chef de Francia y mi querida Mina, bueno ella era como yo en matemáticas, no las odiaba pero sabia un poco más que yo, actualmente es una gran actriz residente en Miami.

Todas ellas al igual que yo están felizmente casadas y con hijos. Pero volvamos al tema de cómo conocí a Darien.

**Flash Back**

_Una hermosa jovencita de 14 años, rubia con un peinado muy particular, usaba unos chonguitos sobre sus moños y con unos ojos azules como el cielo que eran capaces de alegrar a cualquier persona, se dirigía junto a sus amigas al parque luego de un largo día en la escuela, excepto que esta jovencita iba llorando._

_-Vamos Serena, no te pongas así, ya veras que para la próxima te ira mejor-la animaba su amiga Lita._

_- Este mes no podré comprarme los mangas de Sailor Moon porque mis padres no me darán mi mesada y lo peor es que si vuelvo a reprobar perderé el año.-dijo con preocupacion pero con un puchero que le daba gracia y ternura_

_-No te preocupes Serena, nos reuniremos en el templo a estudiar, Amy resolverá tus dudas y las nuestras, Mina puede lleva los mangas, pero solo los podrás leer luego del examen y Lita podría llevar unas galletas para acompañarlas con té, ¿Qué les parece chicas?- sugirió Rei._

_-Es una excelente idea!, además podré comer galletas, siiii!- dijo más animada Serena. Y tu señor examen te puedes ir a volar!- diciendo esto la rubia arrojó su examen, hasta que escucho que alguien se quejaba._

_-¿Quién de ustedes es Serena Tsukino?- gritó un guapo chico de 20 años de edad, alto, con un cuerpo envidiable, cabello negro y dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules como la noche._

_-Soy yo, ¿algún problema?-preguntó inocentemente la rubia._

_-Tú cabeza de chorlito me golpeaste con este examen de 30 puntos._

_- ¿y?-pregunto ella restandole importancia_

_-¿Cómo que y?, por poco y me matas.-dijo_

_-¿Matarte-la rubia se hecho a reir-, estas loco, es solo una hoja de papel y por cierto¡No soy una cabeza de chorlito!-le grito-Tonto niño Rico_

_-Rico, si, tacaño no, y además soy guapísimo cabeza de chorlito-presumió el pelinegro._

_-¿Guapo? Estas demente-gritó Serena-Hay mejores que tu_

_-¡Momento! - interrumpió Mina- pero si tu eres Darien Chiba, eres el amigo de mi hermano Alan._

_-Vaya, hola Mina, no sabía que eras amiga de esta cabeza de chorlito._

-¡_Ya deja de llamarme así!-grito exaltada Serena._

_Por impulso y rabia la rubia saco de su mochila una botella con agua y se la arrojo encima al pelinegro._

_-¿Y ahora quien tiene la cabeza de chorlito?- dijo irónicamente Serena, dandose media vuelta para marcharse a casa_

_. Pasaron los días Serena y Darien se topaban constantemente, peleaban, se hacían bromas, venganzas de todo… ese era su diario Vivir, hasta que decidieron ser amigos_

_Serena secretamente amaba a Darien al igual que él, es por esto que en un comienzo la hacia rabiar para llamar su atención. Pronto se vendría un nuevo 30 de Junio, un nuevo cumpleaños de Serena, en el cual cumpliría 15 años, organizado por todos sus amigos, Amy, Taiki, Rei, Seiya, Lita, Andrew, Mina, Yaten, sus padres, su hermano Sammy y por supuesto Darien._

_-¡ Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Serena, que los cumplas feliz!-contaron todos al unísono._

_-Ahora debes pedir 3 deseos hija-dijo mamá Ikuko._

_Serena termino de pedir sus deseos, soplo las velitas y comenzó a abrir los regalos, hasta que se topó con el de Darien. Era una caja enorme, envuelta en papel rosa con conejitos y un gran moño rojo, dentro de ella había otra caja más pequeña y así sucesivamente se fue encontrando con cajas cada vez más pequeñas hasta que encontró una pequeña caja envuelta en papel dorado y dentro de ella se encontraba una nota, la cual leyó en voz alta y decía: "Serena, mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito, mi pequeño conejo de la Luna, ¿quieres ser mi novia?". Al terminar de leer esto todos quedaron en shock, sobre todo Kenji._

_-¿Y que dices Serena?- pregunto ansioso Darien._

_-Un momento jovencito-dijo Kenji- ¿habló primero con el padre de mi tesorito?_

_- Lo lamento señor Tsukino, pero usted ¿dejaría que Serena fuera mi novia?-preguntó Darien nervioso._

_-Solo una cosa, una lágrima que mi hija derrame por tu culpa, será mejor que te vayas del planeta- amenazó Kenji._

_-Entonces es un ¿si?_

_-Claro hijo, pero la respuesta definitiva debe dártela Serena._

_-Claro que quiero ser tu novia Darien- contesto la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, sellando su noviazgo con un beso._

**Fin del flash back**

así paso el tiempo, yo termine la preparatoria junto con las chicas, Darien, bueno él se encontraba en por una beca que le dieron pero todos los días chateábamos. Ya para ese entonces Darien y yo llevábamos 3 años de noviazgo, los más felices de mi vida. Me gradué y comencé a ejercer mi profesión. Nuevamente se venia mi cumpleaños, cumpliría 23 años, todos organizando todo y lo mejor de todo Darien estaba aquí pero este cumpleaños también seria memorable.

**Flash Back**

_-Atención todos, como ya saben Serena y yo hoy cumplimos 8 años de noviazgo-comenzó su discurso el pelinegro._

_-Si-respondieron todos._

_-Bueno, Serena te lo he dicho muchas veces, desde que mis padres murieron-con tono triste- Mina y Alan fueron un gran apoyo para mi, ya que siempre fui solitario y temía abrir mi corazón por temor a perder lo más amado pero luego apareciste tú con ese examen de matemáticas e iluminaste mi vida, cuando aceptaste ser mi novia me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo, Serena, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, y es por eso que- sacando una cajita roja de gamuza de su saco, luego abriéndola y dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo con un brillante en forma de corazón rosa- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Nuevamente, al igual que hace 8 años todos quedaron en shock por la petición de Darien, en especial Serena._

_-Claro que si mi querido Darien, te amo- contesto la rubia llorando de alegría y dándole un beso a su futuro esposo. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

La boda se llevó a cabo el día del cumpleaños de Darien, si todo relacionado con cumpleaños, decidimos vivir en el departamento de Darien. Pero pronto se vendría una gran noticia, me enteré que estaba embarazada, si fue algo rápido, pero todos estábamos felices. Mi fecha de parto era la primera semana de Julio, así es que podría celebrar mi cumpleaños 24 tranquilamente, tuve mi baby shower, todo iba en mi cumpleaños, pero algo sucedió.

**Flash Back**

_Todos se encontraban muy contentos en el cumpleaños de Serena, pero ella no se sentía nada bien, eso preocupaba a Darien._

_-Amor ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado._

_-No lo se, es solo que…-no termino de decir esto cuando rompió fuente y comenzó a tener contracciones- ay! No ahora no, ay! Mi pastel, mis regalos, ay!_

_-Amor, tranquila respira- decía nervioso Darien- chicas!, rápido, busquen la maleta de Serena, la pañalera, todo!_

_-Darien, hijo cálmate-sugirió mamá Ikuko._

_-Ay,ay,ay! Me duele, Darien Chiba, Amy Mizuno hagan algo o juro que los matare- amenazó la rubia-ay_

_-Tranquila, Serena, tranquila-dijo Amy._

_A toda velocidad se dirigieron al hospital, por suerte Serena ya estaba bien dilatada por lo que comenzó el proceso del nacimiento._

_-Bien Serena cuando cuente 3, pujas-dijo la doctora._

_-Si-Darien tengo miedo-dijo asustada Serena._

_-Tranquila amor-tomándole la mano-todo estará bien, pronto conoceremos a nuestro bebé._

_-Serena, vamos, 1, 2,3, puja._

_-Uggggg!- no puedo-decía la rubia llorando._

_-Vamos Serena, ya veo la cabecita, vamos, solo una mas-la alentó la doctora._

_-Esta bien._

_-1, 2,3, puja, Serena._

_-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- gritó Serena sintiendo el hermoso llanto de su bebé._

_-Es una niña-dijo la doctora._

_Era una hermosa niña de ojitos rojos y algunos mechones de cabello rosa, era idéntica a Serena, en lo llorona pero tranquila como su padre._

_-Gracias amor-dijo Darien emocionado-por este regalo tan hermoso, depositando un suave beso en sus labios._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y volvemos al inicio si, es mi cumpleaños, y también el de Rinnie, que mal ahora los regalos ya no son todos para mi, en fin aun no ha ocurrido nada extraño.

-Su atención por favor, propongo un brindis por mis hermosas mujeres, mi mujer Serena y mi hija Rinnie.

-Salud!-dijeron todos.

-Yo también quiero ofrecer un brindis, porque todos mis momentos especiales ocurrieron en mi cumpleaños, por eso Darien y Rinnie ustedes son mis mejores regalos-dijo emocionada Serena.

-Salud!-dijeron nuevamente.

-Mami, papi, tengo algo que decirles- dijo la pequeña Rinnie.

-¿Qué cosa princesita?

-Quiero tener un hermanito-dijo inocentemente la niña.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos.

-Sipi, así como Momo que tiene una hermanita.

Vaya si que hay sorpresas en mis cumpleaños, espero que pueda cumplir con la petición de Rinnie, y que piensan ustedes ¿acaso mi familia, mi esposo y mi hija no son mis mejores regalos? Pues yo creo que si, y no los cambiaria por nada. A propósito ¿que ocurrirá en mi próximo cumpleaños- riéndose-nadie lo sabe.


End file.
